Scarlet Rose
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Five years has passed since Minato had saved Kushina from being kidnapped and his feelings for her had grown stronger than ever. Now filled with courage, he comes up to her and confesses his love as he brings her a scarlet rose.


A/N: Hey guys! Miss me? :)) Let's see, today I really wanted to write but I don't want to update my other stories **yet** (sorry guys). This is a Minato and Kushina one-shot, how I love that couple!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to us in any way but, if it did these two amazing characters would be alive!

Scarlet Rose... launch off! (sorry I always do this) :)

* * *

The spiky blonde haired jounin was sat in front of a tree in a daisy field with his cheek leaning on his palm. He gave a measure exhale as the birds flew past him, it was already sunset. '_Where is she?' _He looked down at the scarlet rose in his other hand, he found it in the daisy field earlier; it was by far the prettiest rose he had ever seen. Counting he found it in the daisy field, how odd.

Seeing that Kushina wasn't coming, Minato sat up and wiped the dirt off his clothes and sighed as he looked left to right; no sign of her.

He took a step forward then paused, his sapphire eyes looked at the ruby rose, a disappointed smile cracked through against his will. The color of the rose reminded him of Kushina's soft long hair. What a shame, such a beautiful rose is about to put to waste. Just as he was about to let go of the rose - like he was about to drop his hope for Kushina, a familiar voice reached his ear.

Quickly he spun around and saw Kushina waving at him before running as fast as she can towards him.

Kushina wore her jounin uniform and her hair was let down; how it looked stunning under the sun. Reaching Minato, she scratched the back of her head. "Gomei Minato, Sakumo-sensei wouldn't let me go that easy. He thinks I'm up to mischief again."

Minato gave a small laugh before inserting his left hand in his pocket. "Well that's what you're mainly known for, causing trouble and havoc around the village."

"That was a long time ago! I'm not a genin anymore, neither am I a kid." Kushina snapped back, folding her arms.

Their conversation died down and the two highly-skilled ninjas looked at each other's eyes as the wind howled past them. After a few minutes of silence Kushina spoke up; "So I hear you are known as the Yellow Flash now." she smiled. "Impressive."

"Well, I just improved upon the Second's God Technique. It was nothing to be praised of really." Minato replied, looking at the sky.

Kushina blushed, he was always like that not being boastful and being nothing but a pure and humble man. The sun rays made his sapphire eyes stand out even more and his yellow hair brighten; he had grown up to be a handsome and powerful ninja. "There you go again, just admit that you're proud of yourself."

"I still don't think so." Minato replied. "Sakumo-san did help me quite a bit, without him well I couldn't have improved upon it, Jiraiya-sama isn't in the village anymore."

"Well my sensei is the best." Kushina laughed, she was always proud and boastful, unlike Minato.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get so full of yourself Kushina."

She chuckled as he hid her mouth behind her hand. "Gomei." Kushina looked down and saw the rose in Minato's hand, she frowned. "Who are you giving that rose to?"

Minato looked shocked and was taken back, he raised his hand and went eye to eye with the rose, his cheeks turned red. "I-It is..." he gave a nervous chuckle. "...f-for you, K-kushina."

His stutter made Kushiha blush deeply as she bit her lip. "It's so beautiful.."

The blonde jounin extended his arm and gave her the rose. "The thing is Kushina..." he whispered, as he watched her admire the rose. "I want you to become my girlfriend." he finished.

Her admiration for the rose was cut short, her mouth became dry and her pupils shook as her cheeks flushed many shades of red. "M-me?"

He nodded. "To me, you're like that flower. I found it in the daisy field as it stood out from the crowd." he paused. "You are like that Kushina, to me you stand out in the crowd because of your unique attitude and your beautiful appearance. I know this is coming cheesy from me but, I think you're the one for me." he avoided eye contact for a minute. "Unlike sensei who didn't dwell on his love, he lost her and I don't want that to happen to us! I can't bear losing you!" Minato looked at her eyes. "Like that rose you stood out in my eyes and you're the only one I'll set my eye on, no other woman can mesmerize me like you do!"

Kushina stood there shocked yet her feelings parallels with his; to her he is the one and the only one. Slowly she held his face as her eyes watered and her smile widened. "Minato, ever since that day you saved me you were the one for me." her tears slowly made its way down to her cheeks. "I just waited for you..."

Minato couldn't believe his this, they both had felt the same about each other since _**that day**_. He smiled and gently he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kushina..." he leaned his forehead to her's. "Will you be mine forever?" he whispered.

"As long as we live.." she whispered back, tip-toeing to Minato's face as she kissed his cheek. "I'm not the one going in for the kiss... men do that.." she joked.

The blonde jounin stepped back and looked at Kushina's eyes as he stroked her red hair before leaning in. As Minato's face got closer towards Kushina's they both closed their eyes and waited for the spark.

Finally, their lips touched and they shared a passionate kiss.

Under the sunset the early lovers shared their first kiss.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Minato and Kushina! :) Hope you guys liked it... I always say this XD

Attention to those who follows me/us: On Saturday I will release a story (Behind Enemy Lines) but I won't update till May... Sorry folks but we're trying to find inspiration for "The Masked Promise" since we want to release the three stories' next chapter together.. Also "Path to Peace or Chaos" is currently on hold... having a lot of troubles with it and I'm trying to make all the chapters work out. To find out what I'm going to publish in the weeks to come visit my page. :)

With that out of the way, have a good day!

Ciao.

**Exciled3 **


End file.
